Love & Affection
by Scarlet VI
Summary: Conner wants Superman to love him, he doesn't know why the others are close to their mentors while he isn't, so he lets his curiosity lead the way. Conner will explore sex, family bonds, and need in his quest for love & affection from his dad. SLASH


**Scarlet **Presents….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Young Justice, DC, or Warner Brothers. I'm still super scared about writing because I want it to be long enough and I'd hate to miss out anything important. This is story is mainly about **Conner, Dick, and Wally**, but you will most certainly see others POV's. I plan to make at least three stories a week so that I can update each of them after three have been put up. I really hope you all like this story; I was inspired by reading a mentor/student SLASH story.

I really love **Conner;** he is like a beautiful angel sent from above to the world, and if anything he belongs with **Dick** because of their dynamic. **Conner** is like a protector while **Dick** is his sweet, innocent, little muse. **Conner** seems like a confused person when it comes to anything sexual. **Dick** seems like he is nervous about sex, but will become open to explore things and **Wally** will be like an open person to it because of his close relationship with **Barry**.

Summary: We explore the love and affection of the team towards their mentors, each other, and each others' mentors.

There will be a variety of pairings, but the most relevant will **be Conner x Clark, Conner x Wally, Conner x Dick, Bruce x Dick, Barry x Wally, and Dick x Wally.** Oh yeah, in this Megan and Artemis exist but they are not at the cave or with the team for a while because of a high profile undercover mission that they have been on for a couple of days. And yes, it is because I want to focus more of my time on **Conner** and everyone else. Merp. Well then Reese's pieces and let's get to the story.

**Conner Kent**

"How did ALL of THIS start?!" he screamed just like a banshee and at that moment I realized that all eyes were on me. I asked myself that same question in my head just trying to process this situation I most likely caused. Robin is sobbing softly as his gaze averts to the hard, cold floor under us. Wally looked straight at me not mad but almost like he was sorry for all of this too. I think he might be blaming himself too. I hate to see him like that; like a puppy who has been abandoned and left in a shrill, dark alley. Batman gave a look that could kill any random criminal and of course I was most certainly afraid of it. I know he is disgusted of me because of what happened but he is a part of this too. How dare he blame me for this mess? I was curious, disturbingly curious. Who am I kidding this is my entire fault.

That saying about a cat and it being killed by curiosity is right but instead of a cat it is the team. My curiosity killed it.

"Here is how this THING started." I tried to be firm about this but I was failing, MISERABLY.

**Conner Kent**

_5 days ago in UNKNOWN PARTS_

I am so BORED. This week I have been contemplating me and my dad's relationship if we really had one.

Batman had finally got my dad to acknowledge me and even have me move in with him.

We still don't really talk or anything at all, but I have been wondering if I can do anything to get him to want to be around me. I thought that since he is the great and powerful Superman he would want to be a part of my life. I really do care for him, but I just do not know why he has to be a complete jerk about our situation. He is never really here the only time I see him is when Lois is here and they go to his room for a while.

I wonder what they do in there.

I try to talk to him I really do. One day right before he left for work I caught him and told him that I loved him. He stared at me astonished at what he thought he heard, he said "ok" and left me there. I was so mad, mad at myself for caring so much about what he thought about me. I am so stupid. What's wrong with me?

-_Sob_- Why can't he –_sob_- just –_sob_- love me. Now I was full blown crying. Why would he love me? I'm just a mistake, a mistake made by the highly insane corporation of Cadmus. Maybe, maybe if I were gone and out of his life he might at the least appreciate me. The silverware in here was like stuff you would see at Wayne Manor. Maybe, I could hurt myself, but I didn't just want to hurt myself, I wanted to end myself and set my dad free.

Do I even have the right to call him my dad? I am a clone, a disgusting, imperfect, grotesque, creation not by God, but by a sick scientist bent on serving The Light.

I am half human, so it might work. As I pull out the silverware I look for something sharp and DEADLY. I find a big, enormous, mega-size knife. "YES!" I say victorious. Now I can free Superman of this burden that I have brought to him. I can finally have peace, closure. The funny thing is…. Why am I crying? I'm making the right decision…..right? "No Conner don't think just do," I tell myself as I bring the blade to my wrist and begin to slide it over as hot tears dangle under my eyes like the Liberty Bell's source of noise dangles inside it.

"NO!" someone screams right before I'm tackled roughly to the hard ground floor my safe haven. Wait….That voice. "Batman, ppp-lease let me go so I can save him," I tried to get out without crying into his shoulder which seemed to be piercing into me.

"What is…..We don't have time for this," he said impatiently as he put me over his shoulder and took me to the bat-mobile outside.

"What are you doing?" for some reason it was so hard not to sound dreary all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep until sweet innocent death takes over.

I can feel my eyes close as he rushes me into the bat faced car and speeds down the gray road to the mysterious city of Gotham. "Conner….Conner!" he screams as one hand is shaking my almost lifeless body while the other is surprisingly safely driving the bat-mobile.

**Bruce Wayne**

_Bruce's bedroom at Wayne Manor_

God, what could have happened now with Conner? I thought they were getting along perfectly ever since Clark let him move in with him and adopt him as his son. It isn't Conner's fault; all the boy wants is his love. I can't believe he would go this far for it.

"Is he going to be ok?" I heard Dick asked coming into the room with a lit candle in Spider-Man pajamas.

"I hope so; all the boy wants is to be loved. I think at this point he would go to any length to get it," I heaved out trying to not go find Clark and stab him with some kryptonite.

Dick held on to me for a while and just relaxed hoping Conner would wake up soon but to no avail he's been unconscious for an hour. Over that period of time Dick went to bed, kissed Conner on the forehead and left me be. Jason woke up around 11:34 AM and just sat with me watching Conner.

"Times like these make me glad that I have you dad, I love you," he said crying. Jason is crying? I am astonished. For someone who seems so cold and hateful cried right then and there.

"I love you too Jason," I calmly admit to him as he clings on to me for dear life. That night he fell asleep in my arms sobbing his heart out as it ached for Conner to feel this with Clark. I started to contemplate something in my head that night.

What if Conner belonged in someone else's arms crying his heart out?


End file.
